


Je finirai ce que vous avez commencé, grand-père

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [SPOILERS THE FORCE AWAKENS] Kylo Ren tente de suivre son modèle, Dark Vador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je finirai ce que vous avez commencé, grand-père

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à deux visionnages du dernier Star Wars, je suis enfin prête à vous offrir mon premier drabble de maximum 130 mots à propos de ce film, et qui de mieux que Kylo Ren pour commencer ? ;)
> 
> WARNING : SPOILERS « LE RÉVEIL DE LA FORCE » !

Dark Vador, vous avez toujours été un modèle pour moi. Puissant et craint, voilà ce que vous étiez. Puissant et craint, voilà ce que je serai, un jour, lorsque j'aurai fini mon entraînement.

 

Ce n'est pas tant l'Empire que je souhaite voir revivre, ce sont surtout les Jedi que je souhaite voir exterminés – de ma propre main, si possible, comme vous l'aviez fait jadis sous les ordres de l'Empereur Palpatine.

 

Je finirai ce que vous avez commencé, grand-père, et aucune Résistance de quelque nature qu'elle soit ne viendra m'en empêcher. Même votre fils Luke n'est pas assez puissant pour me contenir. Ma rage détruira tout sur son passage, et personne ne sera jamais assez puissant pour la brider, pour la museler, ou pour l'arrêter.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 125.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^'


End file.
